


Arrangement

by Kurisuta



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fire Nation (Avatar), Portals, Priestesses, Protective Zuko (Avatar), Sacred Power, Time Travel, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, energybending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Drawn by the war torn land of the Fire Nation, Kagome comes through the well to Zuko's bedroom. Zuko almost kills her, then calms down and decides to keep her safe—under the disguise as his betrothed!
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar)/Higurashi Kagome
Kudos: 2





	Arrangement

Kagome’s battles were over.

But for some reason she kept going back to the well.

It called her awake at night.

Another war, somewhere else, called to her.

And finally she had the courage, and jumped.

She landed in a bedroom.

It was all hung in red, looked royal.

The form on the bed stirred then threw flame at her.

Kagome fired an arrow and it dispelled the flame.

“What the hell?” The boy said. He kept flaming, she kept dispelling. “How—are—-you—doing—-that?!”

They both stopped.

“I’m a priestess.” Kagome said. The words felt strange in her mouth.

Xxx

“Stay away from me.” He said, opening his mouth to call for the guards. No. They’d kill her. Or worse.

What would Uncle do?

“Dammit.” Zuko grabbed her arm and pulled her into the spare bedroom. “I’ll tell them your a visiting Lady from the capital. They’re always trying to find a bride for me, I’ll tell em you’re a suit—able candidate.

“Pretend to date.” Kagome said, humor in her voice. “I’m Kagome.”

“I’m Zuko.” He said, shaking her hand. “I’m the Prince of the Fire Nation.”


End file.
